Because You Chose To Drink And Drive
by speedmonkey
Summary: This fic is based on a nightmare I had. Tim and Calleigh finally get together but will one man's mistake take that away from them? Please read and review. SC who else? lol.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I dno't own anyone except for people you don't know.

Pairings: Speed and Calleigh

Author's Note: This fic is based on a dream...wait no let me rephrase it a nightmare that I had a few nights ago. its going to stick to the nightmare. Except i'm adding a little to make it longer. And of course its going to be Calleigh instead of me and there's going to be a few other minor changes. I might not get right into the nightmare but i'll put 'this is were the nightmare began' when its time.

Author's Note: Thank you to Speedfanatic05 and Speed'sgirl22 for telling me that it I should write this and get it off my chest.

Author's Note: The beginning of this chapter is going to be part of the end of the story. I know its a little confusing but you'll see. lol.

The Results Of Drinking And Driving

CHAPTER 1

Calleigh sighed. "Eric I can't do this."

"Cal...he's going to be fine."

"Eric he's suffering. I mean look at him."

Eric and Calleigh looked over at Tim who was struggling to get out of his wheelchair for his rehablitation session. "Calleigh he's going to get better. I promise."

"I just want it to go back to the way it was before...all this happend."

FLASHBACK-----

"Good morning guys." said Calleigh as she walked into the scene.

"Hey Cal." said Tim.

Calleigh looked around for Horatio and Eric. "Where is everyone else?"

"Its just me and you today. H is in court and Eric is working solo...disspointed?"

Calleigh smiled her smile that could make Tim Speedle or any other man go weak at the knees smile. "No...but Eric working a case solo. Is that wise?"

"I dunno...I guess we'll see."

Alexx looked up at the flirting pair. "Are you guys done or would you like my anaylise?"

Calleigh smiled. "I always like to hear what you have to say Alexx."

Alexx smiled and continued. "Her kneck was broken."

"What's that crystalized susbtance around her mouth Alexx?" asked Tim as he snapped a picture

"I don't know Timmy...your the trace expert you tell me."

Tim eyed Alexx and then smiled. A smile that could make some girls go weak at the knees. Especailly Calleigh Duquesne. But the thing about Tim Speedle's smile was it was rare. Like a shooting star. You had to study and watch closely or you'd lose it and you might never know when you'd see it again.

Tim and Calleigh finished processing the scene and were on there way back to the lab when they got stuck in traffic on the Causeway.

"Damn its hot." said Tim as he turned up the air conditioner another notch.

"Does it make you miss New York?"

Tim looked at her. "And miss the heat, sand, sun...never." Calleigh didn't hear it but he muttered _you _as well.

Calleigh smiled and wiped the sweat from her forehead. "You ok you look a little flushed." said Tim.

"I'm fine...I just haven't drank anything in awhile. I think I may be dehydrated."

"Here..." said Tim as he reached back in the back seat and grabbed a bottle of water from his bag. "Drink some of this."

"Are you sure?"

"Cal, its just water...its not like its gold or anything."

Calleigh smiled and drank some of the water. "Hey there whoa whoa." said Tim as he took the bottle away from her slightly. "Don't drink it so fast. I just traded in my Ducati for this car. And I really don't need you throwing up in it because you drank to fast."

Calleigh smiled. "Aren't you the perfect gentlemen." suddenly it dawned on her. "Wait a minute...you sold your Ducati?"

Tim nodded. "Yeah...I figured I'm not a teenager anymore get a car it has an a.c." Calleigh laughed lightly.

"I liked the Ducati though."

"Really?" asked Tim with a smirk. She nodded. "You like the bad boys?"

Calleigh blushed. Weither if it was from the heat or just from Tim Speedle she didn't know.

"Every girl likes a bad boy once in awhile."

"And do you think that I'm a bad boy?"

Calleigh turned her head to look at him but then someone honked there horn at him. Calleigh cleared her throat. "Um...Tim...I think its your turn to go."

Tim nodded and hit the gas.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey." said Tim as he entered the ballistics lab not looking up from his file. "I identified the substance on her mouth. Its syrup. Alexx said her stomach contents had waffles in it so...i'm guessing it was her last meal. Did you.." Tim was cut off as he looked over at Calleigh and saw that she was asleep. Her hair pulled back into a messy bun. She was wearing a white tank top and blue jeans. She had her head in her arms that were resting on the small desk of hers in the corner.

Tim smiled and walked over to her. He got down on his knees and brushed her bangs out of her eyes. She was really the most beautiful women he had ever met in his life. He just wished he could be there for her one day. The way she was there for him. When Holis died she was there for him. When Wally killed himself she was there. She was always there.

Tim reached out his hand and nudged her shoulder lightly. "Calleigh...wake up." She shifted in her seat but didn't wake up. " Tim smiled. "Calleigh...honey...wake up."

"Tim...five more minutes."

"Cal...your at work you need to wake up."

Calleigh shifted in her seat and when it dawned on her head snapped up. "Oh my god Tim. I am so sorry. I guess I just got tired from the heat. I swear I didn't mean to."

Tim laughed lightly. "Hey i'm not Horatio...you don't need to explain yourself."

Calleigh smiled weakly. "So what did you find?" Tim was captivated by her rick southern accent. Sometimes it would jsut send him overboad.

"The substance around her mouth was syrup. Alexx said she had waffles in her stomach."

Calleigh nodded. "So we still thinking accident?"

"Looks that way."

Calleigh shook her head. "Its bad when someone kills someone but its sad when its an accident."

"Its always sad."

Calleigh smiled weakly. "You ok?"

Tim nodded. "Listen uh...you want to go get some dinner. I'll pay."

Calleigh smiled. "Always the gentlemen."

TBC...I think the first two chapters are going to be just me trying to get them together. This didn't happen in my dream but i'm getting to that I promise. And when he gets there i'll put a little warning up. But to warn you ahead of time you might want a box of kleenx. lol.

But as always please read and review. Thanks in advance.


	2. Chapter 2

The reults of drinking and driving

CHAPTER 2

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Dinner was great Tim thank you." said Calleigh as he walked her to her door.

"Not a problem."

Calleigh smiled and turned as she reached her door. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Tim nodded. "Yeah...bright and early if Horatio has anything to say about it."

Calleigh smiled and went to go put her key in her lock when Tim stopped her. "Calleigh..."

"Yeah Tim?"

Tim sighed. "Never mind. See ya tomorrow."

Calleigh smiled. "Ok see ya."

Tim got half way to his car door when he realized he was making the biggest mistake in his life. He reached her door and didn't have enough guts to knock on it. He didn't know what it was but when he was with Calleigh he never wanted to leave. He felt good. He felt complete. He felt safe. And when he wasn't around Calleigh he was always thinking about her.

Calleigh stood slumped against her front door. 'Calleigh don't let him get away you idiot. Go after him.' Calleigh closed her eyes tightly as she continued the mental battle with herself. 'But what If he doesn't like you?' 'How could he not like you? Just ask him in for a drink. Its cool...co workers have drinks together all the time.' Calleigh groaned and opened the front door just as Tim was about to walk away.

"Tim..."

Tim turned around. "Yeah."

"Would you like to come in for a drink...or something?"

Tim nodded. "I"d like that." 'What are you doing. You go in there and you won't be able to control yourself.'

Tim smiled as Calleigh closed the door. "I think I have some wine. Or...there's some beer."

"No alcohol for me thanks. I'm driving."

Calleigh smiled. "Awwww...how cute."

"Well...95 percent of the time the drunk driver gets off with minor injuries while the person he/she hits gets off much worse...most of the time death."

Calleigh nodded. "We've worked one to many of those scenes." Tim nodded in agreement. "Well Mr. I don't drink what can I get you?"

Tim didn't know what it was but he had the strong erge to kiss her. Tim closed the fridge door that she had opened and backed her slowly to the counter. "Tim..."

Tim put a finger to her lips. "Can I kiss you?"

Calleigh sighed. She had wanted this for so long. And now she was scared out of her mind. Her heart was racing. Calleigh took a deep breath. "If you know what's good for you, you will."

Tim smiled lightly and met Calleigh half way.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim walked into the breakroom that morning a smile on his face which was immeidatley recognized by Alexx. "Your in a good mood Timmy."

"Well I feel good Alexx."

Alexx was about to say something when Calleigh walked in. "Good morning Alexx...how are you this morning?"

"I'm fine. I take it your in a good mood?"

Calleigh nodded. "Yep." Calleihg reached into the cabinet were Tim was standing for a coffee cup.

"Hi." whispered Tim.

Calleigh smiled. "Hi."

"Well...I have a body waiting for me...excuse me...i'm sure I will be seeing you to later." But Tim and Calleigh didn't hear any of it. They were to wrapped up in eachother.

"I had a good time last night."

"Me too."

"So you wanna come back over after shift tonight...I could um...make dinner and we could rent a movie or something?"

Tim nodded. "I"d like that."

Calleigh smiled and nodded. "Speedle." Tim tore his eyes away from Calleigh and looked at Eric.

"What's up Delko?"

"You...me...second row Miami heat what do you say?"

"Sorry man I got plans."

"But you never have plans."

"Well I do tonight."

"Calleigh...Cal...come on you'll go with me right?"

"Sorry Eric I got a date."

Eric sighed. "Fine be that way...I'll just ask Valera to go with me."

"Ask me to go where?" asked Valera as she walked into the breakroom.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"You know I still can't get that look off of Eric's face when you told him that you had plans."

Tim smiled. "He'll get over it."

Calleigh smiled as she sat down with Tim on the couch. "What movie did you rent?"

Calleigh smiled. "Your going to hate me."

"Why its not a chick flick is it?"

Calleigh smiled. "No."

'Then what is it?"

"Its a cartoon movie."

"A cartoon movie?"

Calleigh nodded. "It's my favortite."

Tim smiled. "What is it?"

"Hercules."

"Hercules? I don't believe you."

Calleigh smacked Tim lightly. "What's your favorite tough guy?"

Tim shook his head. "I don't want to say."

"Oh come on. I told you. Now its only fair."

Tim sighed and muttered. " The Lion King."

"What was that?"

"The Lion King ok."

"Awww...that's cute."

"Its not cute. It's just a movie Cal."

"Do you cry?"

"What?"

"When Simba's dad dies do you cry?"

"Are you sure you didn't have any wine tonight?"

Calleigh sighed and put the movie in. She then settled back down next to Tim. And he put his arms around her protectively. This is how life was supposed to be. Just him, Calleigh the t.v. and her dog Bailey. Tim looked down at Calleigh and she looked back and he smiled. Tim pulled her closer. Yep, this was definatley how it was supposed to be.


	3. Chapter 3

Tim shifted in his sleep as he suddenly felt cold. He opened his eyes to find that Calleigh had gotten up. She came back from the bathroom a few minutes later in his buttoned down black shirt. "Good morning."

Calleigh jumped slightly. "Don't scare me like that."

"Sorry."

Calleigh smiled and climbed back into bed. "Good morning."

Tim smiled and kissed Calleigh lightly. He didn't know why he said it but he did. "I love you."

Calleigh's eyes went wide. Tim panicked. "I mean its ok if you don't feel the same. You don't have to say anything. You know what I should just go." said Tim as he got up to get out of the bed. But Calleigh grabbed his arm.

"I love you to." Tim smiled and Calleigh kissed him deeply. Tim pulled away when her cell phone began to ring.

"Answer it." Calleigh sighed and did as told.

"Duquesne...uh huh...yeah sure i'll be there 20. Yeah sure ok bye."

"H?"

Calleigh nodded. Tim grabbed his cell phone, waiting for Horatio's call. "You won't be needing that."

"What do you mean?"

"Horatio told me to tell you to come along as well."

"How did he know?"

Calleigh shrugged. "I think he saw us in the parking lot."

Tim through up his hands. "Hey in my defense you just got out of court and were wearing that black skirt. Its not my fault."

"Oh so its my fault?"

Tim sighed. He knew this was a battle he couldn't win.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Honey wake up...its graduation day. Come on get up."

The boy groaned. "Come on mom...last day of school...five more minutes."

The women laughed. "Fine five more minutes...then get up and ready for school."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"What do we got Alexx?" called Calleigh as Tim lifted the crime scene tape for her.

"Well looks like a gunshot wound to the left temple. But i'll know more at post."

Calleigh nodded and began to look for the casing. Tim squatted down next to Alexx for pictures. "Timmy..."

"Yeah Alexx?"

"We need to talk later."

"What's up?"

Alexx nodded over in Calleigh's direction. That was it. Tim knew he was going to get it for not telling Alexx about there relationship. "I'm busted aren't I?"

Alexx nodded but then smiled. Over the past few months she had noticed something different about Tim. He seemed to glow. And she liked that. If he was happy, she was happy.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"This is our last day of school man why aren't you more excited?"

The boy shrugged.

"Please don't tell me your scared."

"I'm not scared. "

"Well you know how it goes don't worry be happy. No more parents, no more exam's...no more homework."

The boy nodded. "I guess your right."

"Of course I am. You coming to Sander's party tonight."

"Does Michael Jackson do the moonwalk?"

The boy laughed and walked off.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"You wanted to see me H?" asked Tim as he walked into Horatio's office.

"Yeah Speed sit down."

'Uh oh.' Tim thought. When Horatio told you to sit down it was either because he was telling you somebody died or that you were in trouble.

"What's up?"

Horatio sighed and leaned forward. "Look...I don't control your life. But next time...I'd like to know when a CSI of mine is dating another CSI of mine ok.So then that way when I.A.B. comes around I can stick up for you. Ok."

Tim nodded. "Were busted."

Horatio smiled. "Yeah I think your performance in the parking lot gave it away."

Tim snickered and got up. "What can I say...its the heat."

Horatio smiled and watched Tim walk out the door. He then got up and glanced out of his window and down into trace. He saw Tim walk up alongside of Calleigh and the two began to talk. Horatio smiled. There was nothing that could seperate these two now that they were together.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Come on man one beer is not going to kill you."

"Were underage."

"Please man...alright we just graduated. Live a little."

The boy relented but took the beer and began to drink just like his friends. "See that wasn't so hard was it?"

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim sighed as he picked up his phone. He knew it wasn't Eric calling him. He knew he had a date with Calleigh tonight. "Hello."

"Is that anyway to greet me?"

Tim smiled. "Sorry Cal...I thought you were someone else."

Calleigh gasped. "Speedle...not another girlfriend."

Tim smiled. "I thought you were Delko."

"Should I be scared?"

"What do you want."

Calleigh smiled at her boyfriend's frustration. "Listen I'm running a little late. Why don't I just meet you at the restraunt."

"Cal...how can you be running late? We were both working the same case and it was closed 2 hours ago."

Calleigh hesitated. "Calleigh please don't tell me you didn't take another case?"

"I'm sorry...in my defense it had alot of ballsitics they needed me."

"They needed you or you just pitched in to help?"

Calleigh sighed. "I'll meet you at the resturant in and hour ok?"

"Ok."

"Ok. I love you."

"I love you to."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"I'll drive."

"You sure I think you've had more then any of us. Which is weird because you didn't want any to begin with."

The boy snatched the keys from his friends hand. "I said...i'll drive."

"Ok ok Kevin calm down. Let's go."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim took one last look at himself in the mirror and left the house. He had a bad feeling. He didn't normally get this feeling but when he did he paid attention to it. He got into the car and turned on the a.c. And began to drive to Miami Bistro. Were Calleigh was hopefully waiting.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Kevin turned up the radio in the car and then put the top down on his convertable. James his best friend who had gotten him to drink was passed out in the passenger seat. Kevin glanced over at him. And he too felt really tired. The next thing he knew his head was hitting the sterring wheel. He was passed out. Drunk.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

(This is were my nightmare began)

Tim sighed as he flipped through the stations on the radio. "Is there seriously nothing good on anymore." Tim glanced down and put a c.d into the c.d slot. He looked up to see a red convertable on the wrong side of the road headed right for him.

"SHIT!" Tim yelled. He grabbed the wheel and tried to steer away from the car. But it was to late the convertable had hit him head on causing Tim to hit his head on the wheel. Tim hit the brakes. But the convertable didn't.

_I am so high, I can hear heaven.  
I am so high, I can hear heaven.  
Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me._

Tim looked up blood slowly dripping from the big gash on his forehead. He tried to stop the car but the convertable kept pushing him further and further back. Tim looked over his shoulder. If the convertable didn't stop Tim was going to go over the ledge of the bridge that went over the creek. Everything happend so fast but it also seemed to be going in slow motion.

_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away._

Before Tim could do anything his car was over the ledge and hitting the rocks at the bottom. And that's the last thing he remembered. Before he blacked out he could hear moaning and someone screaming for help that he was sure wan't from him. But was it? He couldn't remember.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh drummed her fingers on the table lightly she then became angry within seconds and grabbed her cell phone. "Hey this is Tim congradualtions you've reached me. Now leave a message and be done with it." Calleigh smiled lightly. "Tim...look...you were pesturing me to not be late. So were are you. If you don't show I guess you leave me now option to think your with Delko." Calleigh sighed and hung up the phone. Just as soon as she had pressed end her cell went off again. She sighed seeing Horato on the caller i.d. screen.

"Horatio...I told you I can't help you."

"Calleigh?"

"Horatio...what's a matter?"

"There's been an accident. I need you to get over to Sawyer road. Just off Biscayne and Lincoln."

"Horatio what aren't you telling me?"

"Just get here Calleigh." Calleigh sighed and hung up the phone.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Everything seemed to be going in slow motion for her. As she got out of her car she saw Alexx cover up a young boy's body with a white sheet. She then saw a man being loaded into an ambulance. Calleigh went to go walk over to Horatio but stopped when she saw the stubble on the man's cheek.

_Someone told me that love would all save us.  
But how can that be?  
Look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling, that  
world never came._

Calleigh starred at the ambulance as a medic closed the door and then tapped the back lightly. Signialling to the driver that it was safe to take the victim to the hospital. "Calleigh..." said Horatio.

Calleigh turned. "Horaito." said Calleigh her voice shaky.

"Come one we need to process the scene."

Calleigh nodded and followed Horatio to the edge of the ledge. Calleigh looked down she saw Tim's brand new blue Dodge Derango, front end smahed. Window's busted. Turned upside down.

_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away._

Calleigh then looked over and saw a red convertable front end smashed, top down. Calleigh let out a shaky sigh. "Shall we get started?"

TBC...trust me that's what I saw in my dream. But read that and then magnify it by a 1,000. It gets worse. lol. please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Thanks for all the reviews guys. They mean alot to me.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh looked at the scene in front of her. Why had this happend? What did Tim do to deserve this? Why was it that when she was finally happy it had to be ruined with this? Calleigh was startled from her thoughts when Eric put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Calleigh are you sure your ok to work this scene?"

Calleigh hesitated but nodded. "I"m fine Eric. Thanks for asking though." Calleigh put a fake smile on her face and walked over to take more pictures of the convertable.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"What do we got?"

"Car accident. Found him pinned under his Dorango."

"Seat belt?"

"It ripped." The doctor nodded and checked for a pulse.

"Drunk driver?"

"We don't know. CSI'S are handling it."

The doctor nodded once again. "His pulse is faint. He might have fluid in his lungs..ok..let's get him into O.R. 2."

Kevin looked up from his room as they wheeled Tim down to a room. Kevin closed his eyes tightly. "I hit that man."

The doctor who was finishing up Kevin's cast on his leg sighed but didn't say a word. "I shouldn't have been driving."

The doctor looked at him. "You made a bad decision...the police are going to want to talk to you. You might want to watch out for Horatio Caine."

"Why?"

"That's his CSI."

Kevin sighed as he wished it was him going into surgery. Whoever this man was in there he didn't deserve this. No one did.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Ok..." started Calleigh. "This is what I'm thinking. Tim...was coming around the corner-" Calleigh was cut off by Horatio's cell phone.

"Caine...uh huh...ok...thank you."

"What is it Horatio?"

"That what the hospital."

Calleigh held her breath. "Tim's not..."

"They don't know about Speed yet. They tested the driver poisitve for alcohol. 5 times over the legal limit."

Calleigh closed her eyes. "Damn it!" screamed Calleigh causing everyone to jump. "When are these teenegars going to learn that you don't drink and drive."

Horatio sighed and put his hands on his hips. "Calleigh...are you ok?"

Calleigh nodded. "I'm fine H." Calleigh only called Horatio H when she was upset.

"Ok." said Horatio softly. "Look were all on edge ok. And we all want to know what's up with Speed. But let's figure out what happend here ok." Eric and Calleigh nodded. "OK Calleigh...your theory?"

Calleigh took a deep breath and continued. "Judging by the skid marks on the road Tim hit the brakes. There's only one set. So we know that the convertable didn't stop. Pushing him back and knocking him over the edge his car went airborn...hit the ground and then rolled two...three...five times at the most."

Eric nodded. "And the kids in the convertable probably passed out. 5 times the legal limit they had to be out of it."

"What I don't understand is why'd they get in the car in the first place."

Horatio sighed. "Who knows why people do the things they do. They just do. Look you guys going to be ok here?" Eric and Calleigh nodded. "Ok...you stay here and process. I'm going to go pay a visit to Alexx...and notify family...I'll see you guys back at the lab."

"What do we do about Speedle?"

Horatio sighed and put his sunglasses back on. "We pray."

_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away._

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"His pulse is still stable...let's make another incision."

The doctor looked up as the machine started beeping. "Shit he's loosing to much blood. We need to clamp it off. Damn it I can't see anything. I need suction."

The nurse nodded and did as told. The beeping on the machine they had Tim hooked up to began to beep faster. "Were is all this blood coming from?"

"He must be bleeding internaly somewhere." said another doctor.

"We have to find it. If we don't he'll die. Tim...listen to me if you can here me...you gotta stay with us ok. You just hang on."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Alexx?"

"Hi Horatio." said Alexx softly. Horatio recognized that tone. Alexx only spoke that softly when her Timmy was injured.

"What do we got Alexx?"

"Well he wasn't wearing his seat blet. Plus being in a convertable with the top down doesn't help matters."

"Did you send his blood to tox?"

Alexx nodded. "This baby was 4 times over the legal limit. Underage to. Didn't find any i.d. so i identified him through dental records. James Hopkins 18."

"Notify parents?"

"There on there way down." started Alexx. "You talk to the hospital?"

Horatio sighed. "He's in surgery."

Alexx sighed and put the sheet over James' head. "All because they had to drink and drive."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Why'd you do it?" asked Frank as he starred at Kevin in the interrogation room. When Kevin didn't answer Frank continued. "Look you can either answer to me. Or I can gurantee you that there are four other people who would like to see you hung for this so what's it going ot be?"

Kevin still didn't answer but starred out the window. Frank sighed as Horatio walked in. "Frank...I'll take it from here."

Frank looked at Kevin and then at Horatio, nodded. And left. "I'm sorry Lt."

"You should have thought about that before you took the keys."

"I just graduated ok...I wanted to celebrate."

"Yes...and because you wanted to celebrate you killed your friend and hurt a police officer."

"Is he dead?"

"We don't know yet. But for your sake...you better hope he's not."

PRESENT----

"Tim don't struggle ok. Just take your time."

"Yeah well you tell me that when its you in my position."

"Tim..."

"Zack."

"Your not going to make this any easier on me are you?"

"Not a chance."

Zack laughed lightly. "You ready to take a step?"

Tim nodded and moved his right leg slowly. He stepped down and hissed in pain. "I can't it hurts."

"You have to try."

Tim sighed but pressed down on the foot anyways.

FLASHBACK----

"Damn it I can't see anything!" yelled Tim's surgeon in frustration. "Where is all the blood coming from!"

"I found it."

"Where is it?"

"Its coming form his Spleen."

"Must have ruptured in the crash...why didn't we notice this before?"

"To much blood."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Doctor Carter and Doctor Lewis came out of the O.R. to find Horatio, Calleigh , Eric, and Alexx in the waiting room.

"Who's family?"

"We all are."

Doctor Carter sighed. "Are you his Lt.?"

"Yes...is he ok."

"Well he lost alot of blood...he was bleeding and we couldn't figure out were." stated Doctor Lewis.

"But we finally found it. His Spleen had ruptured. We removed it and it seemed to make his heart rate go back up. Once we were able to stop the blood flow."

Horatio nodded. "Anything else?"

"From being pinned under his car it broke his right leg. And fractured his left leg in 5 places. If he does make it out of the coma. It would be a miracle if he walks again."

"Can we see him?"

"He can't respond verbally. But he may be able to move his hand. I'm not going to try and spare you. He looks pretty bad. I suggested you go in there one at a time."

Horatio nodded. "Thank you Doctors."

Both doctors muttered a 'sure' and headed down the hall. Horatio had a feeling they were on there way to the hospitals chapel.

"Cal...sweetheart why don't you go in first?"

Calleigh shook her head. "No um...I need to go clear my head before I go in...you guys go ahead. I'll just be a minute."

Horatio sighed. He knew exactly what she meant by. 'I need to go clear my head.'. He just hoped she wouldn't regreat it.

TBC...Please review. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

After Calleigh had come back from taking a walk she walked into Tim's room. She looked at the machines that were beeping. They were annoying her but they were what was keeping him alive. Calleigh's eyes slowing made there way up Tim's frame. Calleigh put a hand to her mouth. Tim's face was covered in bruises, scrapes and gashes. She couldn't even begin to describe the pain she felt at the site of him. She slowly made her way over to him and took the vacant chair. Calleigh hesitated but took her hand in his. "I love you...you gotta know that. I love you so much."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh stood in the layout room looking at the crime scene photos. "You shouldn't torture yourself with these." said Horatio as he took them down.

Calleigh sighed. "What if he doesn't wake up?"

"He will Cal...Speed's a strong man. He'll make it."

Calleigh sighed and looked at the lab table. "Horatio for once in my life i'm happy...why'd that have to get taken away from me?"

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Look Kevin we know you did it. You know you did it. So why don't you just tell us. Make a confession."

Kevin sighed but just sat there. "Alright look." said Calleigh getting very frustrated. "You will be going to jail for driving under the influence...murder 1 for killing your friend. And depending on if detective Speedle malkes it or not...if he doesn't you'll get the chair. But if he lives...you'll get 75 years to life."

Kevin still didn't say anything but just sat there. Calleigh sighed and walked over and grabbed the case file from Horatio's hand. She sat it on the table and pulled out a picture of Tim's car, then his car, his friend lying on the atuopsy table, and a picture of Tim before the car accident.

"This is a picture of Detective Speedle before you decided to drive drunk. And that's me sitting next to him. That's his nest friend Eric Delko...our coroner and our lt." Kevin looked out the window. "LOOK AT HIM!" yelled Calleigh. Kevin starred at the picture. "Look at him there...and look at him now." said Calleigh as she pulled out another picture of Tim lying in the hospital bed. "Look at what you did to him." Calleigh choked out. "How can you live with yourself."

Kevin sighed and looked Calleigh in the face for the first time. "I didn't mean to."

"You didn't mean to?" asked Eric. "How does someone not mean to drive drunk?"

"My whole life I have been known as the teacher's pet...Kevin the goodie goodie Goodman. My whole life I 've wanted to make something of myself."

"So you thought that you would get drunk to do so."

Kevin sighed and shook his head. "I just wanted to be one of the cool kids...I gave into peer pressure."

"Still Kevin...you made a huge mistake. And now you''ll have to pay for that." started Calleigh. "I hope for the time that your in jail...you look at this face." said Calleigh as she pointed to Tim and then to James. "Knowing that they got you there." Calleigh shook her head. "All because you wanted to be cool." Calleigh laughed nervously and walked out.

PRESENT---

"Come on Tim...you can do it."

Tim's face became pained expressioned. "I can't. It hurts to bad."

"Tim you have to work your muscles out if not...you'll be in a wheelchair for the rest of your life."

"WHAT DOES IT MATTER?" screamed Tim making Calleigh and Eric walk into the room.

"Tim...honey what's a matter?"

"I can't do it!" said Tim as he lost his balance and fell on the floor. "DAMN IT!"

Calleigh went to help Zack help Tim up but he pulled his arms away from them. "Just leave me alone. I'll do it myself."

"Tim..." said Zach.

"No damn it. You wanted me to walk and do things on my own you got it."

"Speedle...man come on." started Eric.

"Delko...stay out of it ok...Just stay out of it." Tim turned his body around and locked the wheelchair in place. He used the arm rests to grab onto and tried to pull himself up. Tim struggled for a few minutes before he rested his head in the seat. Calleigh looked at Eric who gave her a sympathetic smile. She then looked over at Zack who held up his hand to stop her from going to him. He just needed a few minutes. Trying to walk all over again at the age of 33 was a hard thing to do. Calleigh could only imagine what it was like for him.

Calleigh glanced down at the floor but quickly looked up when she heared a cry coming in from Tim's direction. Calleigh wanted to brake down completely. She had only seen him cry once before in the time she had known him. But this situation was different. Calleigh ignored Zack's facial expression that was telling her to stay put and walked over to him. Calleigh put a hand on his shoulder and she was suprised when he didn't shove it away.

"I can't do this anymore Calleigh." Tim said through tears.

"Baby yes you can."

Tim shook his head and kept his face down in the seat of the wheelchair. "I...I...can't...Cal what's the point...I'm going to be crippled for the rest of my life."

Calleigh shook her head and pulled up Tim's head to make him look at her. "Hey look at me...you are to going to walk again you here me...Tim Speedle you are a fighter...the toughest person I know. Tim you were hit by a drunk driver...thowin from a car your going to need time to heal...you'll walk just give it time."

"Calleigh...its already been a year and I still can't walk...I wasn't even there for-"

"Hey look at me...don't worry about it. Ok...hey...don't..."

Tim sighed but he couldn't control the emotions he was feeling and began to cry again. Calleigh sighed and pulled him close to her rocking him slightly.

"Your going to be ok...I promise."

"I'm so...i'm...so scared." Tim choked out.

"I know...I know." said Calleigh as her own tears fell down her cheeks. "I know."

FLASHBACK-----

Calleigh sighed as Eric, Horatio and herself exited the interrogation room. Horatio went to say something but his cell hpone began to ring. "Caine...yes...yes...ok...thank..thank you."

"Horatio?"

"That was he hospital."

"And?"

"Speed's awake."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Callegih walked into Tim's room and smiled to see his eyes open. She walked over and sat down next to him. "Hi there." But Calleigh didn't hear a reply. So she tried again. "Tim...honey..." Calleigh still didn't get a reply. Instead she just saw Tim starring off into space.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"You said you wanted to talk to me doctor." stated Horatio.

Doctor Carter nodded. He took a deep breath and nodded. "He's awake...but he's in a catatonic state. And we don't know if he'll come out of it."

"So basically he's awake but he's not with us."

"Yes."

Horatio nodded. "He came out of the coma he'll come out of this to."

"Lt. I admire your patience. He's been through alot. If he comes out of this...I'd say he's a god given miracle."

Horatio smiled weakly and watched the doctor walk away.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh sighed lightly. "Tim...sweetheart...can you hear me."

But again Tim just starred off into space. Calleigh sighed and grabbed his hand. Suddenly it was like somebody stuck a knife in him. Speed's body jerked and then relaxed.

"Tim.."

Tim blinked a few times. "Calleigh..." he muttered weakly.

"I'm right here."

"Calleigh...calleigh...calleigh..."

"I"m right here baby its ok i'm right here." said Calleigh as she gripped his hand tighter.

But just continued to look at Calleigh, but it was almost like he didn't see her and just kept saying her name over and over again. Each time he said her name it got louder and louder. "calleigh!"

"Tim sweetheart its ok I'm right here."

"CALLEIGH! Where are you! Calleigh!"

Just as Calleigh went to say something a doctor came rushing in.

"Mr. Speedle...its Doctor Carter...Mr. Speedle I need you to look at me..."

"Calleigh..."

Doctor Carter turned to Calleigh. "I"m going to have to ask you to leave the room."

Tim yelled. "No! Calleigh...don't leave me."

Doctor Carter turned to Tim. His machine started to beep suddenly. "Were loosing him."

"Tim?" said Calleigh breathesly.

"I NEED A CRASH CART IN HERE NOW!" yelled doctor Carter. "Tim...I need you to stay with us ok. Just stay with us."


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: I just wanted to say thank you guys for all the reviews. I've gotten alot of reviews mentioning about how I'm sending a good message. I had a friend get hit by a drunk driver last year so i'm only speaking from personal expereince and how I would handle it if it happend to me while I was a cop. Anywho...thank you for your reviews there my inspiration.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"What's going on...what's happening to him?" asked Calleigh as she saw the nurse wheel in the crash cart.

Doctor Carter now entered the room and looked at Calleigh. "Calleigh i'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"What's happening to him?" pleaded Calleigh.

"We don't know but if you leave we can find out."

Calleigh looked from Doctor Carter to Doctor Lewis who was running around frantically, to Tim. She saw him...eyes closed just lying there.

"Calleigh please."

Calleigh nodded and walked out of the room. "Calleigh what is it?" asked Horatio.

"He...he flat lined. There using the crash cart on him now. Horatio..."

"He's going to be ok Calleigh."

"I want Kevin to be put in the chair. Whether Tim dies or not. I don't want him to do this to someone else."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"On 3...1...2...3...clear." Doctor Carter looked from Tim to the monitor and shook his head when he heared the flat line. "Come on Tim. Stay with us. Again. 1...2...3...clear." Still the machine just showed the flat line. "Tim...come on...were not giving up on you so you can't either. Again."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Horatio...I'm scared...I was going to tell Tim at dinner the other night that."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Jack." said Doctor Lewis. "He's gone let him go."

Jack Carter shook his head. "No...one more time...on 3...1...2...3...clear." still the machine just showed a flat line.

"Jack he's gone let him go."

"No Bill...don't tell me what to do. I'm not giving up on him. Tim come on damn it." Doctor Carter had given up on using the the crash cart and began to use CPR. "Tim...come on don't do this...not to them."

Bill rolled his eyes. His collegue always did have to try and save everybody even when they were gone. "Jack."

Jack ignored him and pushed down on Tim's chest. "1...2...3...4.." he put his head on Tim's chest and shook it when he lifted it up. "1...2...3...4.."

"Jack let him go."

"BIll get the hell out of here."

Bill didn't move. "Let's call it. Time of death 3:53 p.m." The nurse looked from Jack to Bill not knowing what to do.

Doctor Carter went and got the crash cart. "One more time...he doesn't come out of this...then i'll let it go."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"How long have you known?" asked Alexx who had joined then a few minutes after Calleigh was kicked out of the room.

"About a week."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Come on Tim...one more time...1...2...3...clear." Jack closed his eyes tightly and then looked over at the monitor as it started to beep slowly. Jack smiled and looked over at Bill. "You sure you wanna give up on him now."

BIll sighed and walked out of the room.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

PRESENT---

Calleigh pulled away from Tim and wiped the tears away from his cheeks. "You ok?"

Tim nodded slightly. "Yeah...I'm ok... now."

Calleigh smiled and helped Tim into his wheelchair. "Let's get you cleaned up for the hearing ok?"

Tim nodded and let Calleigh wheel him out.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim sighed heavily as he was called to the witness stand. "Detective Speedle do you swear to tell the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth...so help you god?"

"I do."

"Let's began then." said the judge. "Would you like to begin Ms. Kellmer."

A women in her late 30's stood up and walked slowly over to Tim and smiled. Tim smiled lightly back. "Detective Speedle-"

"Its Tim."

She smiled and nodded. "Can you tell me what happend the night of June 20 2005?"

Tim sighed. "Its a little hazy."

"Can you tell me what you remember?"

Tim nodded and shifted in his wheelchair slightly. "I remember seeing Dr. Alexx Woods in the autopsy room over our case. I remember eating lunch with my team...I remember talking to my fiance on the phone before I left."

"Do you remember anything else?"

Tim closed his eyes tightly and then opened them.

"Please take your time."

"I remember red. Just the color red coming at me."

Ms. Kellmer nodded. "Ladies and gentlmen of the jury this is Detective Speedle's car after the accident." Ms. Kellmer pushed a button and a crime scene photo showed up on the screen. A few people cringed some women put there hand to there mouth. And some men looked away. "This is a picture of Detective Speedle before the accident." said Ms. Kellmer as she clicked the button again.

"Detective Speedle can you tell us what was going on in this picture?"

Tim smiled remembering that day. "Yes...um...that's me and my fiance. Calleigh Duquesne we were at the beach. I had just threw her in the ocean...she got a little mad at me." Ms. Kellmer smiled and so did a few of the jury. Tim smiled and looked over at Calleigh who was smiling with tears in her eyes. Tim looked down in her lap and smiled at his little girl.

"And this is a picture of Tim after the accident. He broke his right leg. And fractured his left leg in 5 places. Broke his right arm and fractured his hip. Detective Speedle has been doing physical therapy for almost over a year. And he still has not been able to regan the use of his legs. Thanks..." said Ms. Kellmer as she walked over to Kevin. "To this man. Kevin Goodman. Who decided to have some fun and drive drunk. Because of this man Tim Speedle almost missed out on marrying this beautiful women." said Ms. Kellemer as she gestured to Calleigh. "And almost missed out on seeing his daughter...Grace being born. All because Kevin Goodman decided to drive drunk."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"I think it went well." said Calleigh as she helped Tim back in his hospital bed.

Tim didn't say anything but just laid there.

"Tim...the verdict is tomorrow. This guy will go away for what he did. For a long time."

"Calleigh I want him to get the chair. I don't want someone else going through what I went through. What i'm still going through because of that punk kid."

Calleigh smiled and sat down next to him. "I love you."

Tim smiled and kissed Calleigh lightly. "I love you to. Where's Gracie?"

"She's with Alexx."

"Could you bring her by later?"

Calleigh nodded. "Of course I can."

Tim smiled and leaned back into his pillows. "I'm gonna take a nap ok."

Calleigh nodded and kissed him on the forehead. "Ok...you just get some rest...I'll be here when you wake up." Tim nodded and fell asleep. Calleigh smiled and his sleeping form. Ms. Kellmer was right. Tim did almost miss out on Gracie. And she thanked god everyday that he didn't.

TBC...


	7. Chapter 7

FLASHBACK---

"Lt. Caine?"

Horatio turned around. "Yes Doctor Carter? How uh...how is he doing?"

"We lost him...for a few minutes. I wasn't about ready to give up on him. He's a fighter."

"What caused his blood pressure to drop?" asked Alexx who was standing next to Calleigh.

"Well when he woke up from his previous coma you know that he was in a catatonic state. And we believe when Ms. Duqeusne touched his hand it may have made him come out of it. Which was a good thing but it startled him and he freaked out."

"So its my fault?" asked Calleigh weakly.

Doctor Carter shook his head. "No Ms. Duquesne this...was not your fault. Ok. Its none of yours fault. Ok...listen why don't you guys go in and see him. He's out of it. But I don't see why you can't go in and see him."

Everyone nodded and walked off towards Tim's room except Horatio. "Doctor Carter can I have a word with you?"

"Sure Lt. Caine what is it?"

"Its Horatio." Jack nodded and sat down next to Horatio. "What are Tim's chances that he won't live the rest of his life in a hospital bed?"

Jack sighed and looked down at the ground and then back up to look into Horatio's puppy dog eyes.

"Chances of him going into another coma are high...he's at a high risk of having seiziers. He's basically paralized. But if he stops lapsing into a coma and doesn't have seizers then we can get him into therapy and he should be able to walk again."

Horatio nodded slowly. "I uh...talked to his parents, there flying down from New York and uh...they said that if Tim goes into another coma or you have to resusatate him they don't want you to-. They don't want him to suffer. And neither do I. I have seen that man go through a hell of alot of stuff. He doesn't deserve to suffer."

"No one does Horatio?"

"How did she die?"

Jack looked at Horatio and then down at his wedding ring. "She was hit by a drunk driver...she flat lined during surgery. Her doctor gave up on her. And I couldn't do that to Mr. Speedle."

Horatio smiled slightly. "Thank you for that. That man's like a son to me."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

PRESENT---

Calleigh smiled as she walked into Tim's room to find him asleep. Calleigh put her finger to her lips to quite Gracie. Gracie smiled and did the same. Calleigh picked Gracie up and sat her on Tim's bed. Gracie crawled up the bed and kissed her father's cheek. Tim shifted slightly but didn't wake up. Gracie looked at Calleigh who nodded. Gracie smiled and whispered in her father's ear.

"Dadda." Gracie had been able to talk for the past couple of weeks and Calleigh told her to save it for Tim until he really needed and Calleigh figured with Kevin's hearing it was now as good as ever. Tim shifted again slightly but he still didn't wake up.

"D-a-d-d-a."

Tim's eyes opened and found a pair identical eyes starring back at him. "Hey there princess."

"Hi Dadda."

Tim smiled and hugged her and looked at Calleigh who was smiling brightly. "Can you say momma?"

Gracie shook her head. "Dadda."

Tim smiled and kissed her cheek. "i love you princess...more then you know."

Gracie smiled and yawned slightly. "Someone's tired...come here." said Tim. He picked her up and laid her down next to him. "You just take a nap ok?"

Gracie nodded and snuggled into her father's chest. Tim waited a few minutes to make sure Gracie was asleep before he turned to Calleigh.

"Hey."

Calleigh smiled. "Hey."

"How was work?"

Calleigh rolled her eyes. "Oh it was great. I got to pull a gun out of a dumpster."

"You mean Delko didn't do it?"

"I was working with Wolfe. I swear he'd run and hide if a dog came out of a closet."

Tim laughed lighlty. "Give him a chance Cal."

"I've tried Tim. He's just...not you."

'Well nobody can ever be me."

Tim smiled and gestured Calleigh over with his finger. "Come here."

Calleigh obeyed and sat on the edge of the bed careful not to wake up Gracie. "I love you. You have to know that." said Tim as he tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I know that."

Tim looked deep into her eyes. When he looked at her he saw beauty, passion, but sadness as well. "I"m going to walk again Calleigh...I promise."

"I know you will."

"Calleigh...I can see it in your eyes. Me being in this hospital is wearing you down. You can always get out of it if you want to and-"

Calleigh put a finger to his lips. "Don't...ok...I don't want to leave you know. And I never plan on it."

Tim sighed but nodded. "Now what was the real reason you called me over here?" asked Calleigh in her southern charm.

Tim smirked and reached up and kissed her.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"You ready to go?"

Tim looked at Calleigh with a scowl on his face. "I still can't believe you made me shave."

"Hey...your going to court. You have to look nice."

"And I don't look nice with scruff?"

Calleigh smiled and walked over to Tim. "I think you look very nice with scruff. And you don't know how hard it was for me to watch you shave it."

Tim smiled and pulled Calleigh into his lap, so she was straddling him. "It's been to long Calleigh."

Calleigh blushed lightly. "Its ok Tim."

"Calleigh its been over a year. And i'm sorry."

Calleigh smiled. "Tim...I said its fine."

Tim grabbed her face and pulled her into a passionate kiss. "I love you sooooo much."

"I know you do. I love you to."

Tim smiled and began to kiss Calleigh's kneck. Knowing very well this was her weak spot. Calleigh moaned lightly. "Tim...don't not know."

Tim sighed and pulled away. "Fine."

Calleigh was about to say something when Alexx walked in. "Whoa am i interrupting something?"

Calleigh smiled and got off Tim's lap. "No, Alexx your not."

Alexx smiled and walked over to Tim. Kissing him on the cheek. "Morning baby how are you feeling?"

"I"m fine...taking it day by day."

Alexx smiled. "That's good. You two ready to go?"

Tim nodded and placed his hands on the wheels of his wheel chair. "Let's go." Calleigh shook her head and took he handles.

"I'll push you."

Tim sighed. He didn't like this. She shouldn't have to do this. No one should.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

FLASHBACK----

Calleigh sighed as she entered her apartment with a heavy heart. This place didn't seem right without him there anymore. Nothing did. The lab wasn't the same. She didn't smile. Eric didn't make jokes. Alexx barely came out of the autopsy room. And Horatio...just stopped talking to them all together. Calleigh grabbed a beer out of her fridge and sat down on the couch. She closed her eyes tightly. If she had only told Horatio no about the bullet and had been on time for there dinner date. This would never have happend to Tim. She had noone else to blame except Kevin and herself.

Calleigh was brought out of her thoughts when she heared a knock on her door. Calleigh placed her untouched beer on the table and answered the door. "Mr. and Mrs. Speedle...what are you guys doing here?"

"We wanted to come and see you. You looked really shooken up at the hospital."

Calleigh nodded and gestured them inside. After they were all sitting down on the couch Calleigh began to speak. "I want you guys to know that I love your son very very much."

Mrs. Speedle sighed and sat down next to her. "We know that sweetheart. Your good for Timmy."

"I don't know what I'll do if he dies."

"Sweetheart..." said John Speedle. "Your not going to lose him. If I'm strong enough to survive a heartattack and Lucy's strong enough to survive a heartattack...then Timmy's strong enough to survive a car accident."

Calleigh sighed. She didn't want to tell them this way but it just slipped out. "I"m pregnant."

TBC...bad ending to a chapter and i'm sorry. But please review anyways.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: This is to randomwritting who asked how my friend was doing. He's doing good. He has problem sometimes but he's really getting better.

Anywho...on with the show. Or fac fic...which ever way you want to put it. lol.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

As the months went by Tim got stronger and Calleigh got bigger. Eric laughed as Calleigh tried to get out of her chair in the ballistics lab. "You know its not nice to laugh at someone."

Eric chuckled. "You want some help?"

Calleigh put on her famous smile. "Would you mind?"

Eric shook his head and helped her up. "See...that wasn't so hard diver man was it?"

Eric smiled. "I'm proud of you Calleigh."

"Why?"

"Beacuse there aren't to many women who'd stick by a guy who's paralized."

"Well Tim's just special I guess." started Calleigh. "Hey Valera treats you just fine."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Yeah, right. My fiance doesn't feed me."

Calleigh glared at Eric. "Ok...ok...so I baby him to death. I get your point."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim smiled as Calleigh walked into his hospital room. "Knock knock."

"Hey you." said Tim as Calleigh leaned over and kissed him lightly on the forehead. Tim put his hand on Calleigh's belly. "Hi baby."

"She's been kicking all morning. Driving me nuts."

Tim smiled. "Well that's a Speedle for you."

Calleigh smiled and looked up at the t.v. Tim had on. "Watcha watchin?"

"Some kind of soap opera or drama or something like that."

Calleigh eyed him. "I had lunch with Alexx." Tim replied defensively.

"Nice cover babe."

"Well there's nothing else on."

Calleigh laughed lightly. "Seriously Cal...I mean is Maria dead...is she not...is her husband Edmond dead is he not? Is Ryan dead is he not? I mean honestly its stupid."

Calleigh smiled and ran her hands through his hair. "Then...don't watch it." said Calleigh as she turned off the t.v.

"Mmm...I like the way you think."

Calleigh smiled and met Tim halfway for a kiss. Tim forgot for a split second that he couldn't move anything below his waist and tried to shift in the bed. "Ow!"

Calleigh gaped. "Oh baby are you ok?"

Tim winced in pain. "Yeah I'm fine."

"Tim...?"

"Calleigh I said i'm fine ok...just...stop babying me ok."

Calleigh backed off slightly. "Ok...fine...i'm going to head back to the lab. I um...have to sign some papers before I can go on leave. I'll come by later. When its...more convient for you."

"Calleigh...wait."

"Bye Tim. I love you."

Tim sighed as he watched Calleigh walk out the door.

PRESENT---

Tim took a deep breath as Eric helped Horatio postion Tim better in his wheelchair after getting him out of the van. "You good man?"

Tim nodded. "Thanks Delko."

Eric smirked and clapped him on the shoulder. "Anytime."

Gracie squealed as she saw her father. "Dadda dadda dadda."

Tim smiled. "Hi sugarpie."

Gracie smiled from ear to ear. "Come here." Tim kissed her on her forehead as Calleigh sat her in his lap. "How are you today?"

Gracie just smiled and shook her head. "Ok fine...only dadda for now."

Gracie clung onto Tim as Calleigh wheeled him into the court house.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Jury have you reached a verdict?" asked Judge Ringer.

A women nodded. "We have your honor."

"Then how do you plea?"

Ms. Kellmer smiled over at Tim who looked at her worridely. "We the people find Kevin Goodman guilty of driving under the influence."

Judge Ringer nodded. "And for man 1?"

"Guilty."

"And for attempted murder?"

"Guilty."

Judge Ringer nodded. "Thank you people of the Jury. Officer. Please show Mr. Goodman to his jail cell."

Kevin stood up. "This is crazy...your going to send me to jail for the rest of my life...for what? For taking a few drinks?"

Calleigh looked up and handed Gracie to Alexx and walked over to Kevin. "Ms. Duquesne." warned Judge Ringer.

"A few drinks Kevin?"

Kevin sighed and looked at her with hatred in her eyes. "You were five times over the legal limit. Plus you were underage. You killed your best friend. And look..." said Calleigh as she pointed to Tim. "Look what you did to him."

Kevin looked over at Tim and smirked, knowing what was coming. "HE'S A CRIPPLED!" screamed Calleigh. Calleigh quickly realized what she sad and closed her eyes tightly. Kevin smirked and let the guard take him away. Jail had seriously changed him. And not for the better. Calleigh sighed and looked over at Tim who had tears in his eyes. "Tim...I..."

Tim shook his head and wheeled himself over to her. "I get it Calleigh. I'm a pain. I told you anytime-"

"NO Tim... its not that." Calleigh sobbed.

Tim shook his head. "Anytime you wanted to leave me you could. I'd perfectly understand. I maybe in a wheelchair right now. But that could change someday. But one thing that will never change is the fact how much I love you and Gracie. You guys are my whole world. The only thing that kept me alive. Just...remember that I love you. No matter if i'm in a wheelchair or not."

Calleigh sighed as tears poured her out of her eyes. "I'll see you around Cal." said Tim as he turned his chair around and wheeled himself out of the courtroom.

"Tim...wait."

Eric walked up to her. "Let him go Calleigh."

"I didn't mean for it to sound the way It did."

"I know that. And he knows to."

Calleigh wiped the tears from her eyes. "He's so worried about me leaving him. I'm more worried about him leaving me."

Calleigh shook her head and walked out of the court room as well.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

FLASHBACK----

"Push Calleigh."

"I can't."

"Honey you have to." said Alexx. Since Tim wasn't able to be in the delivery room. Calleigh had asked Alexx to step in. Luckily she agreed.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim fidgeted in his bed nervously.

"Speedle...everything's going to be fine."

Tim sighed. "Why do I feel like its not."

"Because your a pessimist."

Tim glared at him and flipped through the channels.

S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim looked up as the door opened several hours later. Calleigh had rested and was up to making the trip a few floors down to physical therapy.

"Hey yankee."

Tim smiled as he saw the little pink bundle in her arms. "Is this..."

Calleigh nodded through tears. "Tim...i'd like you to met Gracie Lynn Speedle."

Tim smiled up at Calleigh. "Can I hold her?"

Calleigh nodded and handed Gracie over to Tim. "She's beautiful."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

PRESENT----

Eric walked into the restroom were he found Tim with his head on the sink. "Hey man you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Eric sighed and squatted down next to his friend. His best friend. "Hey he's going away for life. He's not going to be able to hurt anyone else."

Tim looked at Eric. And for the first time Eric saw his friend cry. "Doesn't matter...doesn't change the fact what he did to me. Calleigh's right. I am a crippled."

Eric shook his head. "No your not."

"ARE YOU BLIND ERIC!" screamed Tim. "LOOK AT ME!"

"Tim.-"

"I'M CONFINED TO A WHEELCHAIR! I have a little girl who i'm never going to get to do things with. Because i'm stuck in this thing. I have a fiance I'm never going to be able to walk down the aisle with, because of this thing. I can't go back to work. I can't even get up to go to the bathroom by myself. I mean do you know how that feels?"

Eric shook his head. "No I don't...but if you keep on believing that you can't do it. Then's that's exactly what's going to happen."

TBC...


	9. Chapter 9

_Crippled...crippled. _That one word echoed in Tim's mind over and over again. Tim wiped the tears from his eyes when he heared a knock at the door.

"Come..come in."

Doctor Carter smiled as he walked into the room. "I expected Calleigh and Gracie to be here."

Tim shrugged and looked away. " I heared about what happend in court today."

"Well I guess the lab's not the only thing that's like highschool." replied Tim saracstically.

Jack smiled and handed Tim a form. "What's this?"

"Its your release papers."

"My release papers? Doc, if you haven't noticed...I'm paralized from the waist down. How can you send me home."

"Well...its been a year Tim. I think you can go home. You'll just have to show up for your therapy sessions."

"No. I'm not doing it."

Jack sighed. "Tim...I know why your objecting and don't even think it for one second."

"I'm not going to have her baby me anymore. She's not my slave."

"Look at the paper again."

Tim did as told. "She already signed it."

Jack nodded. "She did it because she loves you. Not beacuse she feels like she has to."

Tim sighed and took the pen from him.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim sighed as Calleigh wheeled him into the apartment. "Everything looks the same as the last time I saw it." said Tim.

"My apartment was bigger...I-"

"Its fine Calleigh. My parents told me they rented out my condo anyways..."

Calleigh nodded. "So what do you want to do?"

Tim shrugged. "I dunno. There's not much I can do."

Calleigh went to say something but Tim cut her off. "Where's Gracie?"

"She's with Alexx. If you want her here i can call her and have her bring her over."

Tim shook his head. "I think we need the time alone."

Calleigh nodded and Tim pulled her onto his lap. "I just want to feel again Calleigh."

Calleigh smiled lightly and ran her hands through his hair. "I know you do."

"I just...I want to be the father I never had. I haven't been there for Gracie or you...and that's not fair."

"Its ok."

"No Calleigh its not."

"Tim..."

"Calleigh please just let me finish."

Calleigh nodded and let Tim continue. "Look...I love you. More then anything. Both you and Gracie. Now I may walk again and I may not. But you have got to know whatever happens. I. Will. Always. Love. You. You've got to know that."

Calleigh fidgeted as tears came from her eyes. "I do know that. And you will walk again. I'm sure of it."

"How are you so sure? I'm not even sure."

"Because I can see it in your eyes. And..." said Calleigh as she took Tim's hand and put it over her beating heart. "I can feel it right here."

Tim took a deep breath as tears fell from his eyes. "I love you."

Calleigh smiled and kissed him passionatley.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Ok take it easy Tim."

"Damn Zack I know that. Ok. Will you just let me get out of the chair please."

Zack through his hands up defenisvely. "Alright...I'm just saying. There's no need to rush yourself."

Tim glared at him. "There's every reason to rush myself."

Zack closed his eyes. "Ok...now take your right leg and move it about 3 inches in front of you."

Tim sighed as he tried to move his leg. "I still can't feel anything."

"Its ok...I'll tell you when you move it."

Tim sighed and looked up at the celing as he held onto the bars. "That's it great your doing it."

Tim groaned in frustration. "Its alright Tim. Your doing fine. Now move your left leg the same distance."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

''So Zack tells me you walked today." said Calleigh as she put the dishes in the sink.

Tim rolled his eyes. "I moved about 3 inches Cal."

"Still...its a start." Calleigh sighed as Gracie tottered her way into the kitchen.

"Dadda tired."

Calleigh smiled. "Come on I'll put you to bed."

Gracie shook her head. "No...Dadda."

Calleigh sighed and looked at Tim. "I can do it."

"You sure?"

Tim nodded. "Come on Gracie. Come get on daddy's lap."

Gracie squealed with excitment and jumped on her dad's lap. Calleigh moved forward but Tim held out his hand. "I'm fine."

"Hurt dadda?"

Tim shook his head. "No baby...you didn't hurt me. Come on let's get you into bed."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim lowered the bars on the crib and placed Gracie inside. He would give anything to give Gracie a kiss on the forhead right now.

"Goodnight dadda."

"Night baby."

"Wove you."

Tim smiled. "I love you to."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh smiled as Tim came into the bed room. "She asleep?"

"She should be in a few minutes."

Calleigh smiled and got up. "Ok time for your sponge bath."

Tim groaned. "OK that just sounds wrong."

Calleigh smirked and walked closer to Tim. "Well...I could be the seductive nurse Calleigh giving her very _naughty_ patient a sponge bath."

Tim smirked and pulled Calleigh onto his lap. Calleigh leaned into Tim's caress as he stroked her cheek.

"I just want to feel again Calleigh."

Calleigh sighed and put her forehead to Tim's. "I don't want to hurt you."

Tim shook his head. "You won't hurt me."

Calleigh nodded and helped Tim into the bed.

TBC...AWWWWWWWWWWWWW! Aren't I evil? lol.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: Thank you guys for all your reviews. They really mean alot to me.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh shifted slightly and debated whether or not to open her eyes. Until...she felt something that felt familiar but unusual. Calleigh forced her eyes open and looked Tim right in the eye.

"Hi."

"Hi."

Tim smiled and kissed Calleigh on the cheek. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"For being there."

Calleigh smiled. "I gotta get Gracie off to day care and then I'll come back pick you up for therapy ok?"

Tim nodded. "Ok...i'm gonna try and get a few more minutes of sleep ok?"

Calleigh smiled. "Sleep away."

Tim nodded and settled back into the pillow.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim made sure that Calleigh was completley out of the house before he got out of bed. Tim pulled his legs over the bed, took a few deep breaths and grabbed ahold of the nightstand for support. "Alright Speed...its now or never." Tim closed his eyes stood up slowly.

_Do Do Do Do Doooo  
Do Do Do Do Doooo_

Do Do Do Do Doooo  
Do Do Do Do Doooo  


He wabbled for a minute and then he slowly let go off the table. But it was no use he lost his balance and fell to the floor. TIm groaned in frustration. He was going to walk again if it killed him. Tim turned his body and grabbed ahold of the sheets on the bed. "Alright...lets try this again."

Do Do Do Do Doooo  
Do Do Do Do Doooo

Do Do Do Do Doooo  
Do Do Do Do Doooo

Tim didn't know how long he stood there. But when he heared a gasp he fell back onto the bed. "Are you crazy?" screamed Calleigh as she ran into the bedroom. "Are you trying to hurt yourself."

"No." replied Tim sarcastically.

"A few more minutes of sleep my ass."

"Calleigh..."

"No Tim. You walk with Zack until told otherwise. Got it?"

Tim sighed. "What are you going to act like my mother now. Trust me I get that enough from my Alexx. I don't need it from you to."

_This is no time to hide all my witness  
Without you, it would never be the same  
I still find a ?  
Still walkin' on my own  
And nothin' else matters cuz I.._

Calleigh sighed. "Tim...look. Let's just finish getting you dressed and over to your therapy session alright. I don't have time to argue with you right now."

FLASHBACK---

Maria Speedle held her breath as she walked into her son's hospital room. "Oh Timmy...this shouldn't have happend to you."

Tim fidgeted slightly as he felt his mother grab his hand. "Mom?" asked Tim groggily.

"Shhhh...go back to sleep."

"Where's dad?"

"He uh..."

"He didn't come did he?"

"No he did."

"Then were is he?"

"He's taking care of a personal matter. How are you feeling?"

Tim rolled his eyes as he reached for his glass of water. "Here let me do that for you."

"Mom...I'm paralized from the waist down. Not from the waist up. I can get my own glass of water."

PRESENT---

"So Calleigh tells me you tried to walk on your own today?" Tim rolled his eyes. "Speedle what were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about how i'm supposed to get married in 5 months to the most beautiful women I have ever met in my life. And how I have a almost 2 year old daughter who asks if she hurt her daddy just because she sat on his lap. Ok. Zack, that's what I was thinking."

"How are you feeling?"

"What are you my union shrink?"

"No i'm just a friend."

Tim sighed but answered the question anyways. "I feel tired. Angry. Confused. Depressed. Worthless. Anything else you wanna know?"

Zack eyed Tim. "Have you talked to your union shrink?"

"No."

"Well maybe you should."

"Well maybe I don't want to."

"Tim...its common for people who go through a trageic even-"

"Don't even finish that sentence." said Tim angrily. "You don't know what trageic is. You think what I went through is trageic? I have seen people hung from trees...little girl drawn into bathrooms by cotton candy...i've seen police officers get shot in the head. I've seen people's bodies expand to the size of a 300 pound person. You don't know what trageic is."

"I'm sorry...I didn't know."

"Yeah well...there's alot you don't know."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim sighed as the elevator dinged opening him up to the lab that he missed. Tim took a double take as he saw the new look. Paula looked up from the desk. "Tim...hey."

"Hey Paula."

"How uh...how did you get here?"

"Taxi...no uh...Zack brought me here. My physical therapist. He's waiting outside. I just wanted to stop by and say hi." Paula nodded as Tim looked around. "When Calleigh said remodel...I thought like new tile or something not like the whole lab."

Paula smiled. "Yeah I don't like it either."

Tim smirked. "See ya later Paula."

"Where ya goin?"

"To see a lab about a women."

Paula laughed knowing all to well what he was talking about.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim smiled as he opened the door to ballistics and saw Calleigh firing away.

_I need your love  
I need your love  
(And nothin' else matters cuz I..)  
I need your love  
I need your love  
(And nothin' else matters cuz I..)_

Calleigh sighed as she heared the familiar gun click, indicating that her magizine was empty. She took off her goggles and earmuffs and turned around. "Tim...crazy what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come by and make sure that you were ok."

Calleigh smiled. "I'm fine."_  
_  
"Good because there's something I need to show you."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh's heart began to beat faster as Zack helped him out of his wheelchair. "Tim..."

"Cal...just stay there ok."

Calleigh nodded. Tim took a deep breath and moved his right leg, then his left, and his right again. Calleigh looked up at Tim with tears in her eyes. He wasn't walking very far...but it was a start. "Tim."

Tim looked up at her and smiled. "I told you I would walk again. Its not much but-" Tim was cut off by Calleigh's lips on hers. "Its a start."

"Its perfect."

TBC...Ok i don't own the song it was at the end of Blood in the Water and I feel in love with it. Seriously it was stuck in my head for DAYS. lol. Its called nothing else matters by the bedroom rockers. Please update soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note: There will probably only be this chapter and then the epilogue but I haven't really decided yet. lol.

Author's Note 2: I just wanna say thank you very much for ALL the reviews. I think with this story it was some of the nicest reviews I've ever gotten. So thank you.

Author's Note 3:This goes out to **Padfoot4ever **and **bffbas (sarah I assume you were talking to padfoot on the phone? If i'm wrong correct me in a review. lol.) **I just wanna say thank you very much for deciding to read my fic. It makes me feel all warm and cozy inside to know that people like my stuff. And that they like it so much they read it to their friends. lol.

So anyways on with the fan fic.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

As the next few weeks passed Tim's legs began to get stronger much like the bond between father and daughter.

Gracie smiled as Tim laid her down in her crib. "Good night angel."

Gracie smiled sleepily. "Night daddy." Tim smiled and leaned over and kissed Gracie on the forehead. He waited til she was asleep and then quietly left the room.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh looked up from her casefiles as Tim entered the bedroom. "You know i'd wish you'd still use the wheelchair. It's not a good idea for you to be walking around yet."

Tim gave Calleigh a one handed slaute as he kept his other hand on his walker. "Yes ma'am." (sorry just that image with Timmy using a walker is funny to me for some reason but I had to put it in there. lol.)

Calleigh rolled her eyes and went back to her work. Yes she was a work acoholic. "She finally asleep?"

Tim nodded as he climbed into bed. He made a noise in discomfort causing Calleigh to look at him. "You ok?"

"Yeah...yeah...I'm fine. I just...I guess I'm rushing myself."

Calleigh smiled sympathetically. "Just give it a little more time."

Tim nodded and looked over at Calleigh's casefiles. "Your still doing paperwork? You've been at it for almost 4 hours."

"Well i'm sorry i'm not you...I can't just scribble something and expect Horatio to just be able to read it."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Shouldn't we be planning a wedding?"

Calleigh smiled and jumped out of bed. "I thought you'd never ask."

Tim smirked as Calleigh sat up quickly. "I was joking Cal."

Calleigh frowned and Tim smiled. Something that he rarely did. "Cal...do you know me at all. Get the books. Flowers. Seating arrangements...what color tie's lay it on me."

Calleigh smiled. "I...have a better...Idea."

Tim smirked. "Oh really."

"Mmmmhmm."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Belmontes." said Eric as he walked into trace. "You got the substance of the desk chair anyalized yet?"

"Get in line Delko. I'm working 5 other cases."

Eric sighed. "I really need that evidence."

"Well i'm sorry. Ok. Really. Its been pratically just me and Peters. Wolfe's always got his head someplace else."

Eric nodded. "Yeah I know the feeling. Look...just page me with-"

"The results I know."

Eric nodded and left the room meeting Calleigh in the hallway. "Hey."

"Hey."

"Your in a good mood."

Calleigh smiled. "Well I have every reason to be."

Eric smiled. The way to cheerful Calleigh Duquesne but soon to be Speedle was back. "You look frustrated Eric. Anything I can do?"

"Yeah...get Speedle back here."

Calleigh smiled. "I'm workin on it."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Timmy what are you doing here?" asked Alexx as she looked up from the morgue slab she was cleaning off as Tim walked in.

Tim smiled. "Its been to long."

"To long for what baby?"

"Our lunch dates."

Alexx smiled and took off her gloves. "Where you wanna go?"

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"So word around the lab is that you and Alexx had lunch together." said Calleigh as she climbed into bed after helping Tim in.

Tim smirked. "She rated me out huh?"

"Mmmhmm." said Calleigh as she laid her head down on Tim's chest.

"Don't worry Cal, I didn't drive."

Calleigh looked up at Tim. "This is really happening huh?"

"What?"

"This...us...me, you, Gracie. Tim for the longest time I thought I was going to be a single mother."

"But it didn't happen. I'm fine."

"I know you are. I just-"

Tim put a finger to her lips. "Shhh...get some sleep." Calleigh nodded and as to what Tim could make of it was a pretty peaceful sleep. Tim on the other hand...

TIM'S DREAM---

"Is there seriously nothing good on on a friday night?" said Tim as he flipped through the radio stations. Tim sighed and put a c.d. into the slot after the c.d. began to play Tim decided to sing along. Normally he wouldn't do it but he was alone and he was on his way to meet his beautiful girlfriend. He didn't care.

"I am so high, I can hear heaven. I am so high, I can hear heaven.Oh but heaven, no heaven don't hear me. And they say that a hero can save us. Not gonna stand here and wait. I'll hold onto the wings of an eagle watch as we all fly away." Tim song the chorus in his head as the instrumental piece played. Tim glanced up and saw a red convertable headed his way, but before he could react. "SHIT!" It hit him head on.

The next thing Tim knew he was being pushed back and back and back. He tried to use the brakes but it wan't working he just kept getting pushed back and back. Tim closed his eyes he had a feeling this was going to be the end. Tim screamed as his car flipped over and over. He let out a painful groan as his seatbelt snapped and he fell out of his opened driver's side window. Cried out in pain as his car landed on his legs, pinning him to the ground.

Tim tried to get free but he couldn't move. In between the cries of pain and cries for help Tim could still hear his c.d player going. And Tim thought as he was lying there that was what was keeping him going.

_Someone told me that love would all save us.  
But how can that be?  
Look what love gave us.  
A world full of killing, and blood-spilling, that  
world never came._

As Tim laid there he concentrated on Calleigh. His job. Eric. Horatio. Alexx. The people he put away and the people he helped because he put those people away.

_And they say that a hero can save us.  
I'm not gonna stand here and wait.  
I'll hold on to the wings of the eagles.  
Watch as we all fly away._

And just as the song said _And they say that a hero can save _Tim knew that someone would save him. Whether it was a stranger, angel, or Calleigh. He knew he'd make it through this.

PRESENT---

Tim sat up in bed painitng. Tim looked over at Calleigh who was sleeping peacefully. He smiled and then sniffed back the tears and kissed her forehead. Tim got up and walked into Gracie's room. Again he found the person he loved sleeping. Tim ran his finger through her black locks. Gracie smiled lightly and pulled the blanket tighter around her. "I love you..." Tim choked out. "More then anything...and I promise you I will never let anything...anything ever happen to you."

"I think she knows that." said Calleigh as she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Your supposed to be asleep." said Tim as he wiped the tears from his eyes.

Calleigh smiled. "Well..."

Tim smiled and kissed her. "Timmy...not in front of the baby." said Calleigh playfully.

"Well maybe we should go somewhere else then?"

Calleigh smiled as Tim picked her up. "Well...you were always the gentlemen."

Tim smirked and carried Calleigh to their bedroom.

Tbc...the epilogue is next. Please review.

I don't own that song Chad Kroeger does and its titled. HERO.


	12. THE END

Author's Note: Ok, I think this has to be my favorite story. Normally I wounldn't be all like yeah my story is great. But...I really like this one. So yeah thank you for all the reviews. And here's the epilogue

"This is going to be the last night I see you." said Calleigh as she wrapped her arms around Tim's waist on the back porch.

Tim smiled and turned around. "Were getting married tomorrow."

"Mmmmhmm..." Calleigh smiled and rested her head on Tim's shoulder. "Are you scared?"

"No."

"You're not?"

Tim shook his head. "I was when I proposed...but not anymore."

Calleigh laughed. "I thought that nurse cried more then I did."

FLASHBACK----

Calleigh sighed as her cell phone went off. She was at the lab. Who would call her now? "Duquesne?"

"Detective Duquesne?"

"Yes."

"This is Doctor Carter-"

"Is Tim ok?"

"I think you should get to the hospital."

"I'm on my way right now."

Calleigh hung up her phone with trembling fingers. "Camden if Horatio asks tell him I had to leave."

"You ok Cal?"

"Just do it."

Camden nodded as he saw Calleigh walk out of the room. Making sure the coast was clear before sticking his nose down the microscope. "Speedle...she's going to kill you."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"What happend? Is Tim ok?"

The Nurse grabbed Calleigh's arm. "Callegh calm down...go in and see him."

Calleigh gave Betsie a confsued look and walked into Tim's room. Calleigh gasped as she walked in to a candle filled room. "What's all this?"

Tim smirked from his bed. "Come here."

Calleigh noddde and sat down on Tim's bed. "Tim...what's going on?"

Tim took a deep breath. "Calleigh...you're everything to me. You've been there when I get in over my head on cases. When I needed a friend to talk to about Paul. You've stuck by me through this..."

"Tim what are you saying?"

Tim reached under the blanket and opened up a small box from Tiffany's. "Calleigh Duquesne." Calleigh gasped and put her hand to her mouth as Tim opened the box. "Will you marry me?"

Calleigh looked at Tim as the tears fell from her eyes. "Yes...yes I'll marry you."

Tim smiled and slipped the ring on her finger. "I love you."

Calleigh smiled. "I love you to."

Betsie and Doctor Carter smiled from the doorway. "Awwww. This is just like in the movies."

Tim and Calleigh both looked at Betsie. Doctor Carter smiled. "Come on Betsie...we have patients to see. If you ask me this patient looks just fine." Doctor Carter winked and closed the door.

PRESENT---

Calleigh smiled as her alarm woke her up. Calleigh didn't even have time to get out of bed before she heard a knock at the door. Calleigh slipped her robe on along with her slippers and answered the door.

"Calleigh sweetheart you look beautiful."

Calleigh smiled. "Hi Alexx."

"Hi." Calleigh smiled.

"Where's Gracie?"

"She's with my dad. He's going to bring her to the church."

Alexx nodded. "Oh honey I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks Alexx."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Delko..."

Eric groaned. "Go away."

"Eric Michael Delko get your butt out of this bed now."

"Speedle...have you ever heared of beauty sleep?"

Tim glared at his friend. "Why? It's not going to help you any."

"You want me to go pick up the tux's don't you."

"Yes...I can't drive..so go."

"You do realize its only 6:30 right."

"I know."

"The place doesn't even open until 7:15."

"Well I guess you'll be first in line then. Now go."

Eric sighed and headed for the bathroom.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Valera gasped as Calleigh pulled out her wedding dress. "Calleigh that's beautiful."

Calleigh smiled and the beautiful white strapless down. "Thanks...Its the first one I tried on."

"Honey your going to be so beautiful."

Calleigh smiled and went to say something but her cell phone rang. Calleigh looked down at the caller i.d. that said _Tim. _Calleigh glanced up at Alexx and Valera.

"It's Tim...what do I do?"

"Answer it baby."

Calleigh nodded. "Hello."

"Calleigh..."

"Tim what's a matter?"

"Nothing...there's just one thing I need to do before I put that ring on your finger."

Calleigh smiled slightly knowing all to well what that something was. "Ok sweetheart. I'll see you at the alter."

"I wouldn't miss it."

"I love you."

"I love you to."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim smirked as he hung up his phone. "You ready?" asked Eric as he parked his car.

Tim nodded. "Yeah let's go."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Goodman." Kevin groaned as the guard called his name. "Goodman you have a vistor."

Kevin groaned once again and got out of bed. "About time he comes to see me."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"You sure you don't want me to come in with you?" asked Eric as he eyed Tim.

"I'm a big boy Delko." Eric glared at him and Tim chuckled. "I'm fine. I'll just be a minute."

Eric nodded and watched his best friend enter the vistor's room.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Kevin smiled as he watched Tim walked in the door and grabbed the phone.

"I see your walking." said Kevin bitterly.

Tim glared at him. "Yeah no thanks to you."

"What do you want Speedle."

"I just want to say thank you."

"Thank me? I'd think you'd hate me."

"No Kevin. That give's you to much justice. I want to thank you because if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be marrying this women." said Tim as he held up a picture to the glass.

"She's pretty."

"She beautiful."

"Is that your daughter?" asked Kevin as he looked at the little girl sitting next to Calleigh on the steps.

Tim smiled. "Yeah that's her."

Kevin smirked. "Looks like you have the perfect family."

Tim nodded. "I hear your lethal injection is in 6 months."

"Yeah."

"You know it doesn't matter if they give it to you or not."

"It doesn't?"

"No it doesn't. Because at the end of the day I know that your worst punish is not having this." said Tim as he held up the picture of him, Calleigh and Gracie.

"That's a punishment? Not having a wife and kid?"

"Yeah...beacause its one thing i learned from living in a hospital for almost 2 years. Is that...a family...will always be there for you. Always protect you. And when there putting that needle into your arm. I want you to look at me. And know that I took that away from you."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"You ready?" asked Alexx as she squeezed Calleigh's hand lightly.

Calleigh nodded. "Ready as i'll ever be."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim smiled as Calleigh walked down the aisle. His eyes never leaving hers.

Tim mouthed a hi as Calleigh's father handed her hand to him. Calleigh smiled through the tears that were already fighting their way to the surface.

"Let's begin."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"I do."

Tim smiled as Calleigh slipped the ring on his finger. "And do you Calleigh Duquense take the Tim Speedle to be your hudband. To have and to hold as long as you both shall live?"

Calleigh took a deep breath through tears. "I do."

Tim smiled and placed the diamond on Calleigh's trembling hand. "With the powers vested in me, the good state of Florida and the people here today I know pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Tim smiled and carresed her cheek softly. Calleigh smiled and wiped a tear from his face. Tim smirked and kissed her. Eric walked up to them minutes later.

"Come on you to. Enough's enough."

Calleigh laughed and pulled away slightly.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

6 MONTHS LATER

Calleigh grabbed Tim's hand as the curtain was pulled back. Tim took a deep breath as the guard's fastened the restraints on Kevin's arms.

"Just hold my hand." whispered Calleigh. Tim smiled and put a hand on her swollen belly. Tim looked back to find Kevin looking at him. Kevin smirked and looked back up at the ceiling. Maybe Speedle was right. Family really was what mattered.

Calleigh squeezed Tim's hand as they closed the curtain. "Sweetheat...you ok?"

Tim nodded. "Yeah...its over."

Calleigh gave him a sympethatic smile. "Come on...let's go home."

Tim smiled and kissed Calleigh lightly. "Yeah...let's go home."

THE END...See randomwritting he did go to Tiffany's lol. Please review. Thank you. You guys truly are my reason to keep writting.


End file.
